Tribe
The competing teams of each season are known as tribes. There may be anywhere between two to four tribes active in the game at the same time. A tribe can have anywhere from five to eleven contestants at the beginning of the game. Dividing Into Tribes Most commonly, the tribes are divided by production before the game begins. However, there have been exceptions. Tribes Preset by Production *In ''Turkmenistan'', ''Macedonia'', and ''2055'', the 20 contestants were divided into two tribes of ten. *In ''Roatan'', the 20 contestants were divided into two tribes of ten. They were joined by two returning players, one on each tribe. *In ''Dante's Inferno'', the 18 contestants were divided into two tribes of nine. *In ''Cameroon'', the 20 contestants were divided into four tribes of five. *In The Elysian Fields, 21 returning players were divided into three tribes of seven. Tribes Divided by Theme *In ''Norway'', the 18 contestants were divided into two tribes of nine, based on how they play the game of Survivor and how they react to situations: (Mind and Heart). They were joined by four returning players, two on each tribe. Overview Starting Tribes Each Survivor season starts with 18 to 22 contestants where they will be then equally divided into tribes. These tribes then will be sent out to separate camps, isolated from the other tribe. Starting tribes are given unique names (usually based on a location that the season takes place in) and identifying colors. Tribe Switch : See also: Tribe Switch. The tribe switch is a twist in Survivor, where the current tribes are dismantled and the remaining castaways are shuffled into new tribes. A castaway may either end up on their original tribe or shuffled onto another. Tribe Dissolves A variation of the tribe switch is the "dissolve." Occurring when there are more than two tribes in play, a tribe gets dissolved before the merge, shuffling the ex-members onto the remaining tribes. *In ''Turkmenistan'', the Nokhur tribe was formed on Day 7 and then dissolved back into the remaining Akdepe and Tejen tribes on Day 16. *In ''Cameroon'', the Ebolowa and Foumban tribes were dissolved into the Bamenda and Idenau tribes on Day 9. Unlike Foumban, Ebolowa would be re-established on Day 11. *In ''Macedonia'', the two starting tribes, Prilep and Tetovo, were dissolved into the Bitola and Struga tribes on Day 12. *Similarly to Macedonia, the two starting tribes of ''Norway'', Arendal and Narvik, were dissolved and replaced by three new tribes, Alta, Grimstad, and Nesbyen, on Day 8. *In ''The Elysian Fields'', the starting tribe, Aeneas, was dissolved into the Deucalion and Hyllus tribes on Day 9. It would later be re-established as a tribe after another tribe switch on Day 14. Auxiliary Tribe An Auxiliary Tribe is an addition tribe introduced after the initial start of the game through a Tribe Switch. The castaways of these tribes are put onto a brand new beach where they will stay until another swap or merge. *In ''Turkmenistan'', the Nokhur tribe was formed on Day 7, consisting of 6 players from the two original tribes. *In ''Roatan'', the Tocoa tribe was formed on Day 10 which consisted of 5 players. *For the first time in ''Macedonia'', two new tribes were brought into the mix, Bitola and Struga, on Day 12, which both consisted of 4 members each. *''Norway'' introduced three brand new tribes, Alta, Grimstad, and Nesbyen, in place of the previously established ones on Day 8. Merged Tribe : See also: Merge. The merged tribe is composed of the remaining members of the current tribes. Whereas the starting tribes are named by production, the merged tribes are named by the castaways themselves. The castaways will stay on tribe tribe for the rest of the duration of the game. Natvivor Tribe Colors per Season Trivia *Green is the most used tribe color. Category:Gameplay Category:Tribes